Anger
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Sometimes... there are certain things that you won't forget and you won't forgive, even if that means losing someone you treasured.  Lucy x Natsu x Lisanna  Rated T because of a few words
1. Chapter 1

Aaaah, well, this is a new fic that came out from discussing about general fanfiction storylines for Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy with one of my story "Warmth" readers; **Gunpowder Cookies**.

I see it as a new idea to see how much Lucy can bring her anger to the limits. Natsu will have a hard time for what I know hahaha.

Not even I know how this will turn out yet, but I will try my best to make it interesting. It will be only three chapters.

Wish you like it and thanks for reading!

Ambitious Rookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Betrayed.**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaarg!"<p>

Crash.

…

Oh… now that's a pity. Well, that's the bad part of grabbing anything that's in reach and throwing it against the walls.

Her big brown orbs followed the wall, down to the rest of... THAT.

Looking directly to the rectangular, thin object, she tortured her heart and mind, wanting to feed her hatred, making it grow bigger and bigger... to stop suffering everytime she thought about it, everytime she thought about HIM. And, partly, she achieved her objective, but only partly. Her hatred grew EVERYTIME SHE SUFFERED, prove that she just couldn't stop crying, sobbing, shouting and dreaming about it. She would wake up with tears flowing down her face almost everyday and then, like today, snap, grab whatever she could and throw it against a wall strongly, wanting to break everything down, including the house so she would be buried under it.

Most probably, having grabbed THEIR photo was one of her subconcious mind's tricks. She hated it. Why did she still have a photo of them both together? Happy wasn't a problem there, though; the problem was them. His arm around her shoulder, his stupid gigantous grin, his perfect abs, his pink hair and her blind happiness beaming out everywhere. Actually, if it was about directing her happiness, her sex appeal, her smile, her shiny eyes, it was all directed to that guy.

The guy who left her.

Yes, and it wasn't one of those "left" as in a "break up" situation. She loved him more than anyone else, but they weren't in a relationship. But wait! They were the best of best friends and suddenly, just because that girl came back, he...

"_Hey, what's happening to you?"_

"_Forget it! Nothing's wrong with me! Leave me alone!"_

"_Are you fucking joking? We are best friends! I want to know if something's happening to you, Natsu!"_

"_Damn, Lucy, I will say it simply enough for you to get it already. I don't want to see your face nor hear your voice. I don't wanna be near you! Just leave me alone!"_

_During too many moments the air became heavy and silence buried them._

"_Oh, and, you know? I love Lisanna."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Lucy shouted grabbing her notebook and throwing it against the floor, making the pages crumple with her handwriting reminding her she wrote her story there.

"Damn it..." Lucy mumbled loudly. "This is destroying me." Not the house, not him, not _her_, only the things most important to the blonde were being destroyed by her own two hands. She twisted her tongue against her teeth in frustration. Closing her fists tight, she inhaled a large amount of air.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted, the strongest she could.

'_Hear me you bastard, I know you can'_

"I COMPLETELY AND FUCKING HATE... YOU...!" She repeated (adding some new words), being cut by the sobs growing in her throat and the tears wanting to fall and achieving their goal.

She curled inside her bed and held her legs to her chest, desperately searching for warmth... but couldn't find that warmth in her own wrecked self, and the person that once was that warm... coldly cut her feelings with sharp glass and left her cold like never before. Colder than when she lived with her father alone and as cold as when her mother died... only that he wasn't dead.

She hated him with all she had for making her feel this way, for leaving her out of his life so suddenly and for making her want to skip going to the guild that was her home! He was the worst bastard in Earth's face. _Fuck him._

Her big brown orbs followed the wall, down to the rest of... that. She stood up slowly, rubbing her eyes and messing her hair even more than it was messed up already and walked towards the destroyed object. She stopped and looked at 'them' for some moments.

_Sigh._

Kneeling down and taking the plastic paper from the corner, she pulled slowly, letting the broken glass fragments fall to the ground. She looked at the picture once more as minutes went by.

"I'm an idiot." was the last thing she said before going out and into the path she always walked to get to the guild.

In her appartment, a drawer remained slightly opened and inside rested a photo she just couldn't manage to throw away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: She.**

When Lucy enters the guild, he feels disgusted.

When he walks accidentally by her appartment, it angers him.

When she laughs, he feels like burning the place down.

_It__'__s__just__that,__when__he__is__there,__he__wants__her__to__be__somewhere__else._

Lisanna is a completely different story.

When she laughs, he feels happy inside and laughs with her.

When she touches him, his face turns red uncontrolably.

When they accidentally meet, she laughs and takes his arm sweetly and perfectly, walking aimlessly with him.

That's why he decides to go out with Lisanna.

Not with Lucy.

After all, Lucy doesn't need him in her life, so why would he?

They can live without each other. Lucy has all those guys after her that will surely protect her so she doesn't need Natsu anymore, right?

Truth is, she doesn't need either of them! If she doesn't need Natsu to look out for her then neither does she need others to do it; she is pretty grown and strong enough to care for herself. She has always been. And she has always had all these admirers.

But, never had she chosen them over Natsu.

Natsu had eyes only for the blue eyed girl. They would go everywhere together and have fun in the strangest ways. And Natsu would always ignore Lucy, even when she sat right next to him, as if she didn't exist at all.

Even so, Natsu would always take a walk late at night because of his constant lack of sleep... and end up in front of her house and, furious, make his way back immediately.

Except once.

The single time he walked there and decided to enter her house through her window like he used to do, he found her sleeping soundly and peacefully, like a perfect painting, and he stayed there looking at her moving slightly for longer than he expected.

He ended up admiting, only to himself, that she looked beautiful asleep and he sat on her floor, observing her.

Some minutes later, Lucy's face contorted with pain and her movements became more violent.

And then, she cried.

Thick round tears rolled down her face like two water falls and she sobbed and seemed to be coughing for air. She continued to turn, and move, and turn, and sob, and cry loudly, suffering, shouting vowels and incomprehensible things until a name made it's way out of her throat.

"Natsu...!" She whispered in between sobs and breathing heavily. "Don't... leave me alone! Natsu..."

His name continued to burst out of her mouth, burning his ears.

When Lisanna laughs, he laughs.

When she looks for him, it reminds him of their childhood days.

When they kiss... it feels completely wrong!

But with Lucy... When she laughs, it has to be around him or else he will get the feeling that he wants to puke... but both alone, she brings peace to his heart.

When Lucy enters the guild, her scent that he is always following to make sure she actually exists, invades the place and fills him.

And when Lucy cries... he just HAS to be there, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where. He has to. He NEEDS to.

Natsu's fingers delicately dried the girl's tears away and she pulled closer, one hand moving out from under the covers and searching his hand in the darkness of her sleep.

Her thin fingers encountered his arm and wrapped around it, her breathing calming down slowly.

"Natsu..."

Both teens woke up the next morning to find themselves next to each other, sleeping in the same bed with the fingers of one hand intertwined.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here."

Never had her voice been so cold and harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay... This is the last chapter. I don't know if I should be apologising for writing this story or what... but I will repeat it; if you don't want to read a SAD story, don't read this. Chapter one can work as a one-shot.

I won't say anything else. When you are finished, please review or send me a private message so I can get to know all the critics. I think I will recieve many.

Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

**Deep down.**

* * *

><p>She wished things hadn't happened at all. If she hadn't tasted his lips and become adicted to them in a minute, she wouldn'tbe crying like a baby when her drugs is been cut down.<p>

The guy she loves, the guy she _loved._

She had actually believed that he was only hers and she, only his. She hadn't doubted, not for a single second, his words and smiles. She had missed him for years and now that they had met again it felt just like a sweet fairy tale for them to be together in _that_ kind of relationship.

She loved him.

She believed him.

And he left her.

Lisanna wasn't blind enough to not notice that girl. Lucy Heartfillia; the girl she doesn't know at all, the girl who, she supposes, might be similar to Edo-Lucy, the girl Edo-Natsu was most probably in love with and the girl that made a **demon** to turn over inside her, out of pure jealousy.

She wouldn't have imagined that the story was gonna repeat itself when she came back to Earthland. If she had, then maybe she would have rejected Natsu when he confessed to her and asked her to date him. She wouldn't have believed that those pink locks, that wide toothy grin and rough, warm lips were all for her only... when they were actually meant for somebody else.

And, if she had seen it coming, the rejection... cruel, shocking rejection, and his will to pursue the blond's, Earthland's Lucy's, love, she wouldn't have cried like she did and she wouldn't continue to cry like she does.

And she wouldn't feel her demon turning over inside her.

* * *

><p>Everyday, Natsu rubs salt on her injuries as he follows the grumpy blond around saying words Lisanna can't repeat, for, if she does, she feels like she might die. It's not like he makes her suffer on purpose or anything. And it's not like there's no reason for all of this happening... but she's angrier everytime she sees him and she's angrier everytime she sees <em>her.<em>

The blond walks around turning her back on the pink haired boy (idiotic jerk). She doesn't talk to him nor does she look at him even though he shouts for her to hear and look him in the eye when he says 'I love you'.

Lisanna can't understand Earthland's Lucy at all. At least, Edo-Lucy was direct with her feelings. This... this... ah, this _girl_ is incomprehensible.

* * *

><p>The white haired girl decides to take her leave after some (painful) minutes of glancing at a depressed Natsu, but, on her way home, a yellow head sticking out from behing a tree catches her attetion.<p>

The Heartfillia heiress is the blond head's owner and Lisanna wrinkles his nose with dislike from behind her. The blond looks at the floor and grabs a rock shee immediately throws into the lake's water, creating circles of vibration around the spot it has hit as it rapidly sinks deep into the water.

Lisanna gets a relaxing feeling out of seing the rock sink so she moves towards the lake's shore, grabs a rock and, she too, throws it into the water.

The blond lifts her head to look at the transformation mage. She just kneels down and grabs another rock to throw.

Lucy's eyes follow every rock the girl throws and she doesn't flinch as the amount of rocks being tossed everytime becomes bigger and bigger and furious sounds come out of Lisanna's throat to bump against her clenched teeth, becoming sadder and sadder everytime until her figure arches and shrinks so her arms hold her legs, close to the ground. The Heartfillia girl stares at her silently for some moments and then diverts her gaze to the sky above them to inwardly sigh as sobs she doesn't own fill the place.

Many minutes pass by.

Then, Lucy jumps up and runs towards the lake holding a rock in her right hand. Her last step makes her left foot splash water around her as her arm shoots forward, letting go of the rock which flies further than any other.

"YOU JUST HAD TO MESS UP AT LOVE, RIGHT?", the blond shouts at the top of her lungs. The white haired girl lifts her head to see shiny tears dripping down the nonsensical girl... that, for some reason, seems to be shouting for both of them. Lucy clenches her fists tightly and lets the tears fall silently. Lisanna isn't able to pronounce a word as her tears come out again. Like everyday. How does something that has made both of them happy once, make them so miserable now?

"Natsu..." Lisanna whispers and sobs come out of Lucy's throat.

"_Lisanna, I love you since we were kids, please go out with me."_

"_Oh, and you know? I love Lisanna."_

"_I will go out with Lucy."_

"_Lucy, I love you! I'm sorry I didn't accept it before... I guess I was jealous of all those guys around you... and couldn't look at you. I felt betrayed. I'm sorry, I will make it up to you, Luce."_

"Don't call me 'Luce'...", Lucy whispers as she tries to stop her nose from dripping.

"Don't say you love me...", Lisanna whispers burying her face in between her knees.

"Don't leave me...!", they both cry almost at the same time, each applying her own rithm to the frase followed by loud shouts that come stumbling out of their mouths as they cry their hearts out together for long, long... long time.

* * *

><p>"I don't know you," the smaller one and shorter haired of them says.<p>

The older one laughs. "Neither do I."

"He didn't do it on purpose," the transformation mage lets out.

"He hurt you," the blonde retorts.

"And you," the other girl notes.

The Celestial Spirit mage falls silent. Lisanna holds it too. Then Lucy reaches for a rock. Lisanna stares as she makes it twirl in between her fingers. Lucy then glances at her and smiles bitterly.

"I don't want to think about it anymore." She says.

"For now..." Lisanna says as she feels her demon ticking her heart, "I don't either."

They both look to the front. Lucy brings her arm backwards and then swings it forward, making the rock fly and sink. Right now they are sinking, like those rocks, in deep waters made of tears. And their only way to face it, for now... is anger.

Maybe, in the future, they will be able to forgive the boy they loved... or love... for involuntarily messing up with their hearts out of jealousy for the one he yearns for...

For now, _fuck him._

* * *

><p>Sorry ...<p>

Ambitious Rookie.

P.S.:** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

P.S.S.: Special thanks to **Hazelholly**, **ShiningStellar**, **.Lies**, **Shiinx**, **OtakuCertified**, **Ree-Vance**, **The Midnight Shadow Star**,** MewAqua1**, **grayscandie**,** AbigailMoonLIGHT**, **Senbei x Cup Ramen**, **KaHh xD** and **|.-.-.| Kuroyagi |.-.-.| **for reading this story and ading it to your Story Alets, Favorite Stories or Reviewing it.

I don't know if I met your spectations but I'm still thankful to all of you guys.

Hugges!


End file.
